Green Lantern (Alan Scott)
Summary Alan Scott is the original super-hero known as Green Lantern. The weapon he wields is a mystic power ring that turns his thoughts into energy constructs. Although he has never actually been a member of the Green Lantern Corps, his ring taps into the same power source that fuels them. Unlike others who bear the name "Green Lantern," Alan Scott's power does not come from the Guardians of the Universe, but from the Starheart, a magical entity once imprisoned by the Guardians. The Starheart found its way to Earth where in 1939, in the shape of a lantern, it saved Alan from a train wreck. At the Lantern's mental direction, Alan fashioned a ring from it that allowed him to tap the Starheart's great power. Perhaps influenced subconsciously by the Starheart's history, Alan adopted the identity of Green Lantern (the name of the great Corps administered by the Guardians). Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Alan Scott Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Around his 80s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can create energy constucts, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Forcefield, Hypnosis, Immortality (Type 1), Spaceflight, Invisibility, Intangibility, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Martial Arts, Time Manipulation (Slows down time inside his forcefield, Can time travel, Speeds up time), Can absorb energy, Can applify the power of others, Can see through walls, Resistance to Age Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Hal Jordan could feel Alan's flame even when surrounded by a forcefield, Easily restrains Kyle Rayner, One-shots a Kryptonian, Could fight the Justice League and Justice Society with his constructs, His death would cause a meltdown that would destroy the entire solar system) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can travel in hyperspace, Could keep up with Jay Garrick, Reacts to a nanosecond, Should scale to other Green Lanterns) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Took hits from Supergirl and Power Girl, Transports himself and some teammates through a black hole) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknwon Standard Equipment: Starheart power ring and lantern Intelligence: Above average (Described as an excellent engineer he worked as both a radio engineer and repairman before becoming a super hero. Before becoming a super hero he took martial arts classes, he applies what he learns on almost every adventure and was trained further by Wildcat. Owner of his own communications company and president of Gotham's broadcasting stations.) Weaknesses: Wood (The energy is ineffective against wood. Items made of wood cannot be lifted or broken by energy from the ring nor can barriers of emerald energy stop projectiles crafted from wood. By extension, things made of plant-matter could potentially disrupt his power and were not affected by the ring's power as much as other substances were (so if he fired a blast at, say, a giant mutant Venus fly trap, the blast wouldn't be quite as effective if he'd fired the exact same beam at a human being or a brick wall). Apparently, this vulnerability to wood was because the green flame was an incarnation of “green, growing things” and thus could not be turned against them.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Super Heroes Category:Tier 4 Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Resistance Users Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Comic Book Characters